


Love Letters Etched in Skin (podfic)

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, Sherlock's scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: John kisses Sherlock's scars
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Love Letters Etched in Skin (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Letters Etched in Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934847) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



Link to podfic:

[Love Letters Etched in Skin on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts/love-letters-etched-in-skin)


End file.
